Ticket Sales
by Masterob
Summary: It's the day of a Festival, 3 men are in charge of taking tickets. But with Johnny Sasaki, Aran Ryan and Charmy Bee at the helm, things could get crazy. Features characters from Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Gear Solid, Punch Out, Street Fighter, Resident Evil, Mortal Kombat & Fantastic Four.


It was a nice sunny day and big news around. There was a festival of sorts and to top it off, a concert was playing nearby. Many people had ordered tickets for the event mainly for the concert; they can get in, so long as they had a ticket. Everyone's favorite security guards were on the case.

Charmy Bee, Johnny Sasaki & Aran Ryan were sitting and waiting while everyone else made their way into the concert area.

"This is cool, we have another chance to do something great for society", Johnny stated.

"What's so great? We're sitting here collecting tickets for a concert I can't even be part of", Charmy replied.

"Charmy, you tried to join but you, Vector and Espio were told no, because you'll make people's ears bleed"

"You're exaggerating, when did anyone say that?"

FLASHBACK

Team Chaotix just played a song.

"So how was that?" Vector the Crocodile asked.

"No way, you'll make people's ears bleed", Sonic the Hedgehog replied.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh what does Sonic know?" Charmy asked.

"Well he's one hell of a DJ that's for sure, hence why he's in the concert himself", Johnny replied.

"Not that I hate being near you guys, you're my buddies and all but why am I here?" Aran Ryan asked.

"You're on community service for that big fight", Johnny replied.

"What big fight?" Aran Ryan asked.

FLASHBACK

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!? COME ON!? I'LL TAKE YOU ON NOW FELLAS!" Aran said after beating up several fans at a boxing event.

"Stand down Aran, don't make things worse than they are", Doc Louis stated.

"You want some Doc? How 'bout you Mac, you want a beating!?"

Little Mac simply held his arms up in a defensive position.

Soon security came and after several attempts, they took down Aran Ryan.

END FLASHBACK

"Them little bastards were asking for that arse whoppin'!" Aran stated.

"Regardless, let's just do our jobs", Johnny stated.

"Who assigned us anyway?" Charmy asked.

"Snake, he was VERY specific about what he wanted from us", Johnny stated.

FLASHBACK

"TAKE THE TICKETS AND DO NOT SCREW THIS UP JOHNNY!" Solid Snake stated.

END FLASH BACK

"He frightens me", Johnny admitted.

"Fine, let's just take the tickets then I can go home", Charmy stated.

"What for? Join the Festival", Johnny stated.

"I don't think so, jerks", Charmy stated.

"Well it's your call, how about you Aran?"

"I'm heading over to Detroit, I have me a scheduled fight with Piston Hondo tomorrow, we're a big part of the show", Aran Ryan stated.

"Big part? But the main event is Little Mac vs. King Hippo", Charmy stated.

"Hey, just because it's hyped doesn't mean I can't steal the show little fella"

"I heard your old ally Knuckles is considering a boxing career Charmy"

"Yeah, he's got guts I'll give him that"

At that point Sonic, Snake and Otacon arrived at the gate.

"Things going well?" Snake asked.

"Yes sir, no issues so far", Johnny said.

"Hey Sonic, if I do a good job, can I sing at the show?" Charmy asked.

"...No", Sonic stated, much to Charmy's annoyance.

"Just don't screw up", Snake warned and went in with Sonic and Otacon.

"Snake, why hire them? They seem to cause trouble", Otacon stated.

"We were short staffed, besides it's just taking tickets, it can't go wrong, no possible way", Snake replied.

"Anything's possible Snake", Sonic stated.

Snake simply groaned, realizing that Sonic has a point.

At the booth, so far everything is going well until Cream showed up with her mom.

"Hello Mr. Sasaki, Mr. Ryan and Charmy", Cream stated.

"Hi Cream, you and your mom here to see the show?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun, Ms. Mongoose is singing"

"Wait? Ms. Mongoose, as in Mina?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Aw come on! They booked Mina but not Chaotix!?"

"Um Yes Charmy, she's a good singer"

"She's such a tool though, she's overly dramatic and isn't very bright, her manager is also her boyfriend, an asshole boyfriend to be exact"

"CHARMY!" Johnny shouted.

"He has a point fella, I saw Mina earlier, her boyfriend's a real dick", Aran stated.

"ARAN! Sorry Ms. Vanilla, just hand me your ticket", Johnny stated.

Vanilla was really quick about that and got Cream into the park area.

"Mommy, what's a 'dick'?" Cream asked.

"Please forget that word dear, it's very improper, like those boys can be most of the time", Vanilla stated.

Johnny heard what she said but decided to let that slide, he was more annoyed at Charmy and Aran.

"Way to go guys", Johnny stated.

"What, so she learned a word or two, that's why she goes to school", Aran stated.

"They don't teach words like that in school", Johnny stated.

Soon Amy arrived.

"Oh great, it's the 3 Stooges", Amy stated.

"Oh look; it's the headstrong little b-" Johnny cuts Aran off, "ARAN! She's got a hammer".

Aran noticed Amy clutching her hammer.

He grinded his teeth a bit but swallowed his annoyance, "Just hand me your ticket please".

"Thank you for remembering your place, oh by the way, I'm a Piston Hondo fan, good luck against him", Amy said and walked in.

"I know she's a real annoyance but she's hardly ever that much of a bitch", Johnny stated.

"Johnny!" Aran shouted sarcastically.

"Oh she's not here, and I didn't say it in front of Cream at least", Johnny said.

Soon Tails arrived with Johnny Storm and Chun Li.

"Hey Tails, Johnny, Chun Li", Johnny stated.

"Hi John, did you see Cream?" Tails asked.

"Yeah she just came by, any reason?"

"He's hoping to be next to her during the concert", Johnny Storm stated.

"Hush Johnny, anyway here's our tickets", Tails stated.

"Why is Chun Li traveling with you?" Charmy asked.

"No reason..." Johnny Storm said.

"He's dating her", Tails replied.

"Hush Tails!"

"You two are almost like brothers, it's kinda cute", Chun Li stated.

Johnny Storm and Tails slightly blushed.

"Yo other Johnny, did Vanilla join Cream?" Johnny Storm asked.

"Yeah, she usually is with her daughter"

"Damn, she won't be happy to see me with Chun Li"

"I thought you two split on good terms?"

"Well one reason we split is because we had a slight argument about Chun Li, if she sees me with her, it's gonna raise a lot of BS"

"Oh, well good luck man"

All 3 walked in to the festivals.

"So far so good, no real problems", Johnny stated.

Soon Chris Redfield arrived with Jill Valentine.

"Oh, it's the Staaaaars", Aran said sarcastically.

"Watch it, I know about that crap you pulled at the last boxing event you were at", Chris threatened.

"Just take the tickets, we don't wanna be near you guys for too long", Jill said, giving Johnny the tickets.

Johnny simply glared at her a bit before taking the tickets and then saying in a low tone, "Enjoy your show".

As they left Johnny seemed a little disgruntled, "I swear no respect for people".

Soon an entire group arrived consisting of Knuckles, Sally Acorn, Raiden, Meryl Silverburgh, Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Little Mac & Doc Louis.

"Hey what's up boys, not causing trouble are ya?" Knuckles asked.

"No, we're doing just fine thanks for asking", Johnny replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"See that you are", Doc stated as everyone handed them the tickets.

Meryl noticed the annoyance, "Hang in there Johnny, you're doing good job"

Johnny appreciated the support but he can hear the snickering of the people behind him.

"This is nonsense, no matter what we still can't get any respect from anyone", Johnny stated.

"Unfortunately that's life, as they would say in Ireland, 'Is iad na daoine rabadh'".

"What does that mean?"

"People are Jerks"

Soon Mina and her manager passed by each with big cups of lemonade.

"Oh it's them", Ash said in a low tone.

"Be nice Ash, they're just doing their jobs".

"Yeah, that always turns out well"

Mina simply rolled her eyes at her boyfriend/manager and turned her attention to the 3 guys.

"Hi guys, sorry you're not in the show Charmy, I personally would not have minded, even if you and your friends aren't exactly the greatest singers, I appreciate musical aspirations", Mina stated.

Ash simply scoffed that Mina's kind notion.

"Thanks Mina, good luck tonight", Charmy said.

As Mina left, her manager Ash stuck around for one last word.

"Mina is sweet, too sweet to tell you guys that, you're losers, stick to what you're good at, and you're barely even good at that at all, Johnny you suck as a soldier, Charmy you suck as a detective and Aran, you REALLY suck as a boxer, for all people care you can drop off the face of the planet, see ya morons", Ash said and tossed the remains of his drink to his all 3 guys, "HA!"

As they dripped Aran started to lose it, Charmy was upset and Johnny simply sat there.

"THAT LITTLE PILE OF SHIT! I'M GONNA BEAT HIS GODDAMN FACE IN!"

"Aran chill, remember your probation", Charmy stated.

"TO HELL WITH THAT! I'M GETTING REVENGE BY GOD!"

"Johnny stop him!"

Johnny stood up, "No, no more reasoning, it's payback time".

Everyone gathered for the concert.

"Sonic, where's you freaken monkey friend Amigo?" Ash asked.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, chill out", Sonic asked.

Ash walked off and Snake remarked, "You're friend is kind of a dipshit".

"I know Ash is an asshole but he's just doing what he can to ensure a good show, this is important Snake, sometimes people get a little mean"

"Like you were with Charmy and the whole 'Make our ears bleed' thing?"

"I know that was harsh but its show biz, besides Vector and Espio were fine with it"

At that point a ninja kunai goes by Sonic's head.

"Vector's cool with it"

"YOU SUCK SONIC!" Vector shouted.

"Ok I see your point"

"I talked to Mina, she said she's fine if Charmy does his performance, just let him have some fun out there Sonic, it won't hurt anyone"

"Fine, I guess you have a point"

Meanwhile Amy is talking with Cream when she sees Johnny, Aran and Charmy come.

"Ugh, what do you boys want?"

Johnny instantly kicked her down and Ryan elbow dropped her.

Cream ran off and Vanilla walked to them, "What are you boys-!" Vanilla was punched by Johnny and head-butted in the guy by Charmy and then met an elbow bash to the face from Aran.

"NO! MOMMY!"

Claire heard the scream but she was then tackled to the ground by Aran and Johnny took Leon out b getting on a speaker and jumping on him, and then those two tossed Leon and Claire into the sound system.

Sonic and Snake simply watched dumbfounded as this unfolded.

Johnny grabbed a metal rod and beat down Raiden & Sally Acorn, Aran Ryan used a steel chair to bash Little Mac and Doc Louis in the head, Charmy used a giant keg to beer to smash Knuckles over the head.

Ash approached them, "Hey assholes what the hell are you doing!?"

Charmy then did a split and punched Ash in the pelvic region, "JOHNNY CAGE !"

"Yeah?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Aran Ryan asked.

"I'm here for the fun, and to plug my new movie", Johnny Cage stated.

Johnny and Aran stared a moment, "SHAMELESS PLUGGING!" and they tackled Johnny Cage to beat him down.

"By the way, Ninja Mime really sucked!" Johnny Sasaki said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Cage asked while holding his ribs in pain.

"Aw man I kinda liked Johnny Cage and his lousy movie", Charmy said and noticed Jill and Otacon come back.

"ATTACK"! Johnny & Aran speared Jill & Otacon respectively and beat them down with their objects of choice.

Charmy laughed, "Take that! Ah we have some good spears, just like WWE Legend Edge", Charmy said, then looked around to see if Edge was nearby, unfortunately for Charmy he wasn't.

Johnny Storm, Chun Li and Tails saw the carnage.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO!?" Johnny shouted.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Chun Li shouted.

"What do you have to say for yourselves!?" Tails asked.

"...TRAITOR!" all 3 said and beat up Tails, Johnny Storm and Chun Li.

"We need to get more people; they're too crazy to fight out gunned and outnumbered!" Snake said to Sonic and both left for assistance.

Amy attempted to attack Charmy but he dodged and stung her backside.

"OW! You little pain in the ass!" Amy was the clobbered in the head with a chair by Aran and then he clobbered Jill in the face.

Johnny used his pipe to attack an attacking Leon and then take down Raiden and also hit Little Mac in the ribs.

Knuckles jumped at Aran but Aran literally beat him to the punch and then whacked him with a chair, "Still want a boxing career fella?"

Johnny Storm and Johnny Cage ran at Johnny Sasaki but he threw a tray of food at them to distract them and then he assaulted them with pitchers of lemonade.

"When life gives you lemons, you attack life with lemonade!"

Cream went to Tails, "Are you ok?"

Tails stood up a bit, "I think I'll be-OW!" Charmy had hit Tails with a metal rod of his own and then stared at Cream.

"Charmy, why are you staring at me?" Cream asked while she grabbed a nearby microphone to use as a weapon if need be.

Charmy then grabbed Cream by the ears and planted a big kiss on her that lasted a bit.

Tails noticed, "CHARMY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Charmy hit Tails on the head with the pipe.

"HA!" Charmy flew to the others while Cream stood there dumbfounded.

Johnny and Aran then grabbed Chun Li and slammed her through a nearby table.

Soon Sonic and Snake arrived with Chris Redfield, Meryl, Espio, Vector and various guards.

"GUYS! STAND DOWN NOW!" Snake shouted.

"You want some punks!?" Charmy asked.

The 3 charged and attacked many guards but they started to get overwhelmed and they were brought down.

After all the Chaos the 3 were questioned by Snake.

"Mind explaining your actions?" Snake asked.

"And why I shouldn't just bash you with my-" Amy was interrupted by Snake, "I've got this Amy!"

"We were tired of the disrespect, we know we've screwed up a lot but that's no reason for you to think we can't handle something, there's disappointment in past stuff and there's just plain disrespect, we deserve better than that", Johnny explained.

"Like hell you-"Amy was cut off again.

"AMY! BE QUIET!" Snake shouted, "Look guys, normally I'd be angrier, hell I'd normally leave you writhing in pain, but you may have a point, you handled the new job a lot better, we should have given you a chance, we're sorry".

Everyone else apologized, except Amy.

"THEY RUINED MY NEW DRESS!" Suddenly Amy found herself asleep with a dart in her neck, courtesy of Raiden's M9 Tranquilizer Gun.

"Thanks Raiden", Snake said which got him a nod and mini salute.

"And Charmy, you can sing on the show with Mina", Sonic said.

"Really? You mean it? You're not messing with me are you?"

"Not at all bro, go kick some ass up there"

"YES!" Showtime here I come.

Chris approached them, "This better not happen again" he then grabbed Johnny and Aran by their necks, "ESPECIALLY TO MY LITTLE SISTER" he let them go, "Got it!?"

They all nodded.

The show happened, Chaotix were not as bad as thought to be, but nothing too major.

Johnny sat with Meryl.

"Didn't really hang in there today, huh Meryl?"

"You did your best Johnny, relax, things will get better, but please don't pull that stunt again, you're lucky you weren't arrested"

"Or worse"

When Charmy got off the stage he bumped into Tails.

"Mind explaining what you did to Cream?"

"Uh...hormones?" Charmy did a cheeky smile.

"Don't let that happen again" Tails walked off and Charmy noticed Cream who blushed a bit at the sight of him.

Aran walked up to Charmy, "Be careful little mucker, that's a territory dangerous in its own right".

"Yeah, totally, so you off to Detroit?"

"Yeah, gonna steal the show, especially since Mac may be too hurt to put on a good performance...wonder if Doc Louis can sue me for that? Like I give a damn"

Before the show ended; Charmy, Johnny and Aran did a little celebratory cheer with some beer (in Charmy's case, Root Beer).

"To the next event", Johnny said.

"Who knows what will happen" Charmy said.

"But we'll be sure to raise hell", Aran said.

They toasted and drank, too much, big mistake.

"REVENGE!" The boys said in a drunken (in Charmy's case, hyperactive) state.

"Oh no, not again", Meryl said, "BATTLE POSITIONS!"

So started another war, things just won't work as planned.


End file.
